diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Shu Sakamaki
}} Shu Sakamaki (逆巻　シュウ Sakamaki Shuu) is the first and eldest son of the Sakamaki household. He is also the current master of the mansion. Shu and his younger brother, Reiji, are the sons of Beatrix, second wife of Karlheinz, the Vampire King. Appearance Shu has slightly curled, blonde hair as well as light ocean blue eyes which he inherited from his mother. He is always seen with his MP3 player attached to a wire that which is wrapped around his neck, with the earphones always in his ears. When not in school, Shu usually wears a dark blue shirt under a sky blue colored sweater along with dark pants. In More,Blood, he wears a blue dress shirt with a white shirt underneath with brown pants. Shu wears his uniform with a white dress shirt and a beige sweater along with the usual school black jacket draped on his shoulders. He wears his black pants along with brown dress shoes. Personality Shu is usually seen sleeping or dozing off in the living room or the school's music room. He skips classes a lot and has been held back several times as a senior. According to the students of the school, Shu is the owner of the music room and is always there. Apathetic and lazy, Shu is someone who loves nothing but music. It is noted that he is always listening to music, even if he's taking a bath. Shu loves classical music, ranging from piano to violin. He has a lack of motivation and is lazy enough to never do almost anything; as Yui needs to do a lot of persuasion in order to get him awake and do something for himself. He's somewhat bored with life due to all that happened in his past. Despite Shu being the eldest son, he doesn't take any responsibility to look after his five brothers and the house at all and mostly complains about he has to 'deal' with their problems. He mostly pushes this job to Reiji. Shu is also somewhat of a pervert and usually teases Yui about wearing unattractive panties and bras. History Shu is the eldest son, leading his mother Beatrix to focus her attention on him in order to groom him into an heir and compete with Cordelia who was tormenting her. Shu himself felt suffocated by the attention as well as the restrictions and responsibilities placed upon him - which led him to run away from home. It was then that he met Edgar, a human boy from a remote village near the mansion Shu lived in at the time. Edgar got along well with Shu and they soon became best friends, but tragically he was the only one. Because Shu was making a habit of running off to play with Edgar, Reiji ended up destroying Edgar's village in a fire in a misguided attempt to 'help' his mother. Wanting to save his parents, Edgar goes into the fire and dies, despite Shu's protest and because of this, Shu blames himself and develops severe trauma from the incident. With Reiji's own mocking jabs that Shu is useless and can't even do anything for himself, Shu withdrew into himself and lost interest in doing anything else except when coaxed by Reiji. As a punishment for failing his exam and being made to repeat a school year, Shu's father has once sent him to train in the snowy mountains in the North Pole. Shu says that he had to be careful not to fall into the ocean. Ayato comments that it was a real "survival trip," seeing as he had to fight polar bears and was scratched up when he came back home. Relationships Yui Komori Because of his past experience, Shu tends to push Yui away a lot, at first, as he says that humans die too easily. He also claims that she is bothersome and talentless. Reiji Sakamaki Reiji is Shu's younger, full-blooded brother. Because of the misunderstandings and the unfortunate circumstances of the past - especially because of Reiji's jealousy and inferiority complex towards Shu - the two brothers currently have a sour, hostile relationship. Shu isn't aware that Reiji is behind the incident that claimed Edgar's death. Beatrix Shu hated the strict training and restriction his mother placed upon him, and rebelled against her by running away in the past because of that, but he did care for his mother. Yuma Mukami Yuma was Shu's only best friend, Edgar. Shu met him when he was a child. They both got along and became best friends. Shu often ran away to play with him. When Reiji noticed this, he destroyed Edgar's village by setting it on fire. Edgar went in to find his parents, but didn't come back, so Shu presumed that he died and it was all because of him. Some years later, when Shu meets Yuma, he instantly recognizes him but decides not to tell him. He tells Yuma that it was him that burned down the village and not Reiji. Abilities Teleportation Appearing out of nowhere instantly. Flying Trivia *He is repeating the third year of high school. *Shu's name derived from Chinese origin. It means "kind, relaxed, fair." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Sakamaki Family Category:Male